


but oh my darling, don't you love me?

by mirroroflit (volunteer_of_hufflepuff)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18 Coda, Angst, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Gen, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Week 17: Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/mirroroflit
Summary: Alexander lets his heart rule over his head, and that is his mistake, thinking he can win.Thinking he can confine Asmodeus by channelling him instead of summoning him directly.Please.Asmodeus found a loophole to slip through back in the 10th century AD..Or: Alec Lightwood makes a mistake, and Asmodeus reaps the rewards as Magnus' heart shatters.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	but oh my darling, don't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.
> 
> .
> 
> look at me twisting this prompt to its angstiest potential!
> 
> ah. apologies?

As Alexander Lightwood places his heart, his hopes, his dreams and desires out for anyone to see onto the thick mahogany table, Asmodeus smiles.

It is so easy to get under his skin, to poke and pull and tear at his many insecurities.

To change a _yes _to a _no _and to make him forget how powerful Asmodeus truly is.

Heartbreak. What a powerful emotion.

Alexander lets his heart rule over his head, and that is his mistake, thinking he can win.

Thinking he can confine Asmodeus by channelling him instead of summoning him directly.

Please.

Asmodeus found a loophole to slip through this particular nuisance back in the 10th century AD.

.

As the door swings shut behind Alexander Lightwood, the warlock chants an incantation under her breath.

Something meant to dislodge a demon.

But Asmodeus is no mere demon.

He is a Prince of Hell, and mortals crumble before him.

But, first. To linger, and let her think that she has won.

To wait, and ensure that his deal is fulfilled.

.

The warlock flips the sign, and Asmodeus smiles.

He felt the heartbreak, the utter obliteration, of Magnus’ heart a few minutes ago.

Now it is time for him to uphold his side of the deal.

The silver of the dagger glints in the mirror.

And the blood stains the floor.

.

Asmodeus hasn’t been to Earth in decades.

The air is cleaner here.

His son has walked these paths.

How wonderful.

Asmodeus can taste the desperation, the bitterness, lingering in the air.

It’s beautiful.

But first.

Let him wallow.

Let him suffer, so Asmodeus can be his salvation.

.

_ oh my dear boy, _

_ did mummy never tell you? _

_ never trust a demon. _

_ or he’ll tie your heart up, _

_ rip out the seams, _

_ and then you’ll be no more. _

.

Asmodeus can see the magic swirling, crackling, with such vibrancy and ferocity in the autumn air.

He is so _proud_.

Magnus’ eyes are shattered as he looks at the memories of his former lover.

He has been abandoned, once again, like on that stormy night so many years ago.

And Father has come to save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos and comments and whatnots are all seen and appreciated!


End file.
